Shackled Part II
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Yaoi warning Kai and Malik are on the run, now they are in Rome, but have they found a safe haven? Who will come with them when they leave Rome?
1. Rome

Please note * means a new scene. I was getting p*ssed off that I could not get a double line like I used to, and so I will use this to stop people getting confused in the story. Shani thanks for the idea!!!  
  
*  
  
Bakura had managed to steal a lot of food as they left Greece, leaving Malik to wonder what his past was. This was indeed foolish, for Malik met Bakura when they were nine years of age, and Bakura had a family, a well to do family, and was to marry Dranzer, a girl who came from Rome.  
  
The firey red head caused Bakura a fair amount of headache's, but it seemed to have worked, for once Bakura realised that he could never trick her, he decided to give in, and be a friend towards her. The friendship grew, and then they married. Both did not feel ready for children, but should any come along, they would welcome them with open arms.  
  
The journey took a fair amount of time, and when they arrived, Dranzer lead them to her home. Kai did not know how to feel, on one hand he ws relieved that he was away from Greece, for to stay there would have ment death. Yet, he felt like he should not be staying with Dranzer, he was only a slave after all.  
  
A servent bowed to Dranzer, and Bakura, then Malik. They all entered the home, it was not a beautiful as Malik's home, or Bakura's old home, but it would do.  
  
'SIster?' A male voice came out, and walked towards them. He wore a toga, and had firey red hair, and crystal blue eyes.  
  
'Tala!' Dranzer exclaimed with joy, and the siblings embrace.  
  
'Bakura,' Tala said with a slight nod, and then noticed the other three.  
  
'This is Malik, Kai, and Ryou,' Dranzer introduced them to her brother.  
  
'Kai and Ryou are slaves are they not?' Tala asked his sister.  
  
'Ryou is Bakura's servent, he is a slave, but we wish him to have some freedom in his life,' Dranzer informed her blue eyed brother; 'Kai is Malik's servent,'  
  
Kai and Ryou looked at each other, then at their master's. Neither knew how to act around this person, as no one had showed them to a perfect stranger.  
  
'Hello Malik,' Tala said to the blonde haired boy.  
  
'Tala,' Malik said to the blue eyed boy.  
  
'Malik, how long will you be staying?' Drazer asked.  
  
'That depends, we shall most likely leave in the next two days or so,' Malik informed her, and she nodded, two servent women came and bowed.  
  
'Please show our guest's to there rooms,' Dranzer told the servents, who bowed and the three, Malik, Kai and Ryou followed them. Leaving behind Bakura, Dranzer and Tala.  
  
'Malik has grown,' Tala commented, his eyes gleaming.  
  
'Tala, he is our guest,' Dranzer warned her brother.  
  
'I know, and I shall let him stay a guest for as long as he wishes,' Tala said with a smirk, and left.  
  
'Why don't I like this?' Bakura asked his honey eyed wife.  
  
'Tala and Malik were, together, when we were married,' Dranzer said softly.  
  
'Ah. So, this will be an interesting two days,' Bakura said with a smirk.  
  
'What about Kai?' Dranzer asked Bakura, who shrugged.  
  
'It does not matter, Kai is still a slave, and even if Tala and Malik do get back together, Kai should take it like a man,' Bakura informed her.  
  
'I think this is getting to your head,' Dranzer said, and sighed with annoyence; 'We'll have different rooms until you can think properly,'  
  
With that the firey red haired goddess left the white haired boy on his own. Bakura shrugged and made his way around the house to find his own room, and figure out how to get back into the good books with his wife.  
  
*  
  
Kai and Malik had different rooms, Malik was across from Kai, and Ryou was next door to Kai. The two slaves were given fine rooms to sleep in, much to there amazement, Malik thought his room was plain, but with him only being there for a few days, why bother to complain?  
  
Both Kai and Ryou were exhausted, so they went to bed to rest. Malik stayed in his room, figuring out the situation, trying to find a way out.  
  
'So, Master Ishtar, your here, find the room to your satisfaction?' Tala was at the door way, looking at Malik with his clear blue eyes.  
  
'Not really, but I am only here for two days,' Malik informed Tala coldly.  
  
'And what a two days it shall be. Now that I am here,' Tala said with a small laugh.  
  
'I am not interested in that Tala. I have to keep moving,' Malik informed the red haired boy.  
  
'Why not just give them Kai? Hum? They get what they want, and I get...........' Tala moved close to Malik, kissing him; 'What I want,'  
  
'Because Johnny deserved it. I will not give them Kai just because they think he did it,' Malik said with anger.  
  
'Well, as long as I get what I want Malik........ You do remember the last time, don't you?' Tala asked Malik, before leaving with a parting kiss.  
  
Malik looked at where Tala's form left, and then closed his eyes, and touched his lips. /I remember it so well................/ Malik sighed.  
  
*  
  
Tala had come down for his sister's wedding, he was there on his father's behalf, as he was too ill to attend. Tala knew who Bakura was, white haired rouge, but he saw someone with blonde hair, dark skin, and lavender eyes. So he decided to see what this person was, and why they were there.  
  
'Excuse me,' Tala said in his coldest voice to the blonde haired beauty.  
  
'What?' The blonde turned around, male, completely.  
  
'Who are you?' Tala demanded to know.  
  
'My name is Malik Ishtar, and who are you?' Malik asked the blue eyed boy, slightly annoyed.  
  
'I am Tala, my sister is Dranzer. I have never heard of you, if you think you can spoil this wedding your mistaken,' He4 warned the blonde haired boy, who looked amused.  
  
'I'm afraid you are the one mistaken, I am the best man,' Malik said with a smirk; 'People should keep you well informed,' With that, Malik walked away.  
  
He left behind him a humiliated Tala, who was angry that his sister did not inform him of this person, which he said that very night.  
  
'Tala, I was busy with a wedding, you should not have done that anyway,' Dranzer told him, brushing her hair.  
  
'How was I to know?' Tala demanded.  
  
'I think your too excited about getting rid of me brother, that you have forgotten your wits,' Dranzer said with a smile.  
  
'I would never want you to leave our home,' Tala told her; 'But you love him, right?'  
  
'Ofcourse Tala. I love him more than life its self, and he loves me. He took me to see a play, and he's never been to a play before!' Dranzer had exclaimed.  
  
'Just the one?' Tala asked.  
  
'He's taken me to many, as many as he can afford, and that are not repeats,' Dranzer looked happy.  
  
'And what about this Malik Ishtar?' Tala asked his sister.  
  
'He has an older sister called Isis,' Dranzer said, but Tala shook his head.  
  
'No!' Tala told her.  
  
'Malik, he's odd. But then he is nice as well, he and Bakura are like brother's, and he has sworn to protect me, should anything happen to Bakura. He then told me that Bakura would most likely live through anything, and everything,' Dranzer smiled at the memory.  
  
'So, he is a friend to you? Nothing else,'  
  
'Nothing else, Tala, why all these questions? Are you.......... Thinking that Malik......?'  
  
'It can't hurt to try my sister,' Tala said and took his leave of his sister.  
  
Only the next day had come, and Tala faced Malik again, who was smiling.  
  
'You had better not be planning on my arrest, sir,' Malik said; 'I have a job to do first so they would have to wait for a time.  
  
'I am sorry about yesterday's misunderstanding,' Tala told the lavender eyed boy.  
  
'Bakura would not tell you because, well, at the moment he lives with my family, and Dranzer is busy stressing about this wedding. So I do not blame you for that, but it was good entertainment,' Malik said with a laugh.  
  
'So my apology is accepted?' Tala asked and Malik had nodded.  
  
* When the wedding was over, everyone was getting drunk, apart from the bride and groom, who were 'busy'. Malik had not drunk too much, he would rather keep his wits and remember the rest of the night unlike the rest of these people. Tala was drunk, or semi-drunk, for he knew what he was doing. The blue eyed boy walked over to the blonde, and kissed him suddenly, and no one noticed because they were too far gone to care.  
  
'Get off,' Malik said, pushing Tala off his lips.  
  
'You want me, I can tell,' Tala said, his blue eyes half closed.  
  
'Oh really? Would you do anything for me then?' Malik asked with a smirk, and Tala nodded; 'Come with me,'  
  
That night was the first for not only the bride and groom, but for Tala as well. *  
  
Malik remembered that night well, every groan, moan and scream, the touch of flesh on his lips, everything!  
  
/Now Tala seems to think that I will continue it.............. But I have Kai to watch over............... Kai is mine, and Tala will have to leave me alone for the time being./ Malik thought.  
  
Speaking of Kai, the loveable blue haired boy was in his room, thinking of the past as well, but a very different past..................... 


	2. Late Night

Kai looked out the window, seeing the garden in the dark, which wasn't much. But Kai wasn't really noticing this, he was thinking about his past, about Ryou.

/I wish I could change time. I wish there was never a Johnny, there was never any evil men like him, and that we were never hunted down. I wish that Ryou lived in a happy home, with people who care about him, and not being hunted down like an animal./ Kai though to himself; /I wish Ryou was free./

Kai paused for a moment, thinking about what he wished for; /I wish my grandfather never sold me./

Kai started to pace back and forth, unaware that Ryou wasn't sleeping to well either.

/Why did my grandfather sell me off? He was rich enough to send me away! Some where far away from him! Why sell me? What did I do to him?/

These questions started to plague Kai's mind, as they were the questions that he often asked himself every day, and then stopped, due to the fact he had to deal with Johnny, and protect Ryou. Now, all the questions came back, and Kai knew he was no longer the free boy he once was. He was a shadow of his former self.

And because of this, Kai didn't know where to place his anger, his hurt, and confusion. It wasn't Malik's fault, it WAS Johnny's fault, it wasn't any of his other past master's fault, but his grandfather was at fault. Yet, when it came to the crunch, was it his grandfather's fault, or his own? Who is to blame for Kai's life as a slave?

Kai shook his head, opened the door, and walked out of his room, deciding to go and get something to eat; unaware that someone with white hair was watching him.

Kai reach the kitchen, as it was late the servant's were in bed, and so Kai decided to get some food, see if it would help him stop thinking about his past, and who to blame. Some biscuits and water was what he brought out, when he saw that some one had brought out the fruit and wine. He looked to see white hair, and brown eyes, yet the hair was unruly, and the brown eyes were lacking in innocence.

"Why are you up?" Kai asked Bakura, sitting across from him.

"Because Dranzer will not sleep with me," Bakura told him with a shrug; "Besides, I sleep better when I am drunk,"

Kai smirked to the white haired man's joke.

"Now, why are you awake?" Bakura asked the crimson eyed slave.

"Thinking. Maybe drink will stop me from doing that," Kai informed him; "But why is Dranzer angry at you?"

"Simple, she doesn't want her brother getting involved with Malik again," Bakura said.

"Oh," Kai said, becoming silent.

"To Malik, it was a fling, nothing more. However, Tala seems to think its more," Bakura shrugged.

Kai stayed silent, looking at the wood of the table, seeing the lines and shapes, until Bakura slammed his hand down, causing the crimson eyed boy to jump and look at him.

"Hum," Bakura smirked; "I wouldn't worry too much Kai, Malik is very sensible when he has to be,"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked him, unsure if he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Simple, Malik knows that those men are after you, so he will only stay here for a short period of time, two days would be it. And then you and he will leave Rome to go else where," Bakura nodded slightly as Kai's eyes widened.

"Why would he do that? We would be running away forever!" Kai exclaimed.

"Simple, Malik wishes to go to Egypt. He has some family there, and besides rumour has it that that is the place where slaves can be free," Bakura added with a shrug.

"Free slaves?" Kai repeated, unsure if he heard right.

"Exactly," Bakura nodded, strands of his white hair fell into his eyes.

"What will happen to........." Kai trailed off, not knowing how to approach such a subject with Bakura.

"Ryou?" Bakura finished off, taking a drink of his wine.

"Yes," Kai said, deciding to sip his own wine.

"He will remain safe, no one suspects him of anything. But no, he will not travel with you to Egypt," Bakura informed the crimson eyed boy; "Ryou is our slave, and we would be putting him in danger by handing him over to you,"

"Incase I get captured, they would kill not only myself, but Malik and Ryou," Kai whispered.

"Exactly," Bakura said, but he looked solemn.

"It makes sense," Kai said with a nod; "But they would follow us to Egypt though,"

"They won't, they will come here, demanding to know where you went,"

"But they could kill.........." Kai started, but Bakura held up his hand for silence.

"They won't, we are no longer in Greece. We are in Rome, and Dranzer's family are very powerful, they will know better than to try and kill us, or they become wanted men as well," Bakura said, completely serious.

Kai became silent once more; taking in this new information that Bakura had given him. His worry for Ryou was strong, but his master was going to go to Egypt to give them both freedom, from those head hunters.

"Have... Have you ever wondered about life?" Kai asked the white haired man.

Bakura smirked; "Of course. I have wondered about it many a time. That's why you can't sleep,"

"I keep thinking about the 'what if's in my life. I wonder what would happen if I was not Johnny's slave, if I was free.............." Kai sighed, looking at the wooden table and then looked into Bakura's eyes; "It's foolish though, right?"

"No," Bakura shook his head, and then took a sip of his wine; "Look around you, what do you see?"

"Marble walls?" Kai answered and noticed that Bakura nodded.

"Exactly, Dranzer was never meant to marry me, she was meant to marry some rich Lord here, in Rome. However when I eventually meet her, things changed, and she managed to marry me,"

"Really?" Kai was surprised, he never figured Bakura to be a romantic in any sense; "Why did you steal? Or, how?"

Bakura laughed at that question; "Malik meet me when we were nine years old. It was a talent I learned from one of the servant's. I managed to steal many things from nearly everyone, including Malik. Dranzer was another story, I'd steal something of her's, and she just knew it was me who did it,"

Kai smiled slightly.

"In any case, the past no longer matters, as I will not be going back to it any time soon," Bakura then shrugged his shoulders; "Why should you?"

"I don't know." Kai told Ryou's harsh look-a-like honestly; "I guess I should just forget about the past and move on, huh?"

"Exactly," Bakura nodded; "Now, I need to figured out how to get in the good books with my wife,"

"Maybe, you should give her something special?" Kai asked Bakura.

"Like what? I already married her, isn't that enough?" Bakura exclaimed.

"That's not what I mean............" Kai said with a small sigh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mean while Malik was sitting up in bed, looking out to the streets of Rome. He had only woken up half an hour ago; his hair was tousled, though he did run his fingers through it.

/It's not home./ Malik sighed, then he felt someone next to him.

"So, Malik, enjoying the view?" The male voice whispered into Malik's ear.

"Back off Tala," Malik said with all seriousness.

"What? Your only here for two days, why not have some fun? You'll be on the run for the rest of the time," Tala said, as Malik faced him.

"Myself and Kai are heading of Egypt, and I think we will go tomorrow," Malik said as he glared at Tala.

"Please, make Kai leave his friend Ryou?" Tala said and saw Malik wince; "I think you're jealous of what they have. A friendship that not even the most demeaning acts can break. Just to remind you, I am here waiting for you,"

As Tala left, Malik felt like saying to him to stop. But he never did, he let the blue eyed boy leave room, allowing Malik to go back to his thoughts. In the end, Malik knew he was just home sick, he had never left his home this quickly before, and he knew he might never see Greece ever again.

He left his room, and decided to find a certain boy.

Tala sat in the dark, looking at his wall when Malik entered the room.

"Here to apologise?" Tala asked with a smirk.

"Please, I never apologise for anything or anyone," Malik told him, and Tala laughed.

"What about Dranzer?"

"Your sister is completely different. But, how would you feel about going to Egypt?" Malik decided to ask.

"I'm in," Tala smiled and pulled Malik towards him; "In every way,"


End file.
